


Akiba Red's R-18 side episode

by SpikedCoffee



Category: Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedCoffee/pseuds/SpikedCoffee
Summary: Akiba Red froze — though he had a certain amount of knowledge about BL due to being an otaku, he was a super sentai expert, not a fudanshi, and he hadn’t paid enough attention to any of Akiba Yellow’s ramblings to know how he was supposed to handle a situation such as this. His struggling only seemed to encourage  Kabukichō, but at the same time, it also didn’t feel right to just sit back and let the monster molest him.Argh!
Relationships: Akagi Nobou/Kabukichoumesugurohyoumonchou (Akibaranger)
Kudos: 4





	Akiba Red's R-18 side episode

Akiba Red groaned as he came to his senses.

The last thing he could remember was transforming and heading off to face Malshina on his own after having spotted her at a street near the station — clearly not the best of ideas if it had resulted in him being tied up to a chair in the middle of some abandoned warehouse, but neither him nor Hakase had been able to get ahold of either Blue or Yellow, and he couldn’t just let Malshina run around unchecked for too long. After all, she only showed up when she was planning something.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Whoever they belonged to wasn’t pressing hard enough for it to hurt, but they worked to keep him firmly in place as he tried to turn around, to no avail.

“Good, you’re awake. It would be a shame if you had gone _soft_ since we last saw each other.” Oh, fuck, he recognized that voice. And in case he had any doubt left, he then felt one of the hands move from his shoulder to his cheek, where he managed to see the tip of a golden finger out of the corner of his eye as it caressed him. “It’s no fun if toys break too easily.”

“Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchō? How many times do we have to beat you until you stay dead for good? Let me go, you pervert!”

Kabukichō’s laughter as he started circling the chair, only to stop once he was standing in front of it, sent an unpleasant chill down Akiba Red’s spine. He had no idea how a voice could feel thick, but it did, it felt as if the sound was another pair of hands, touching him all over.

“Malshina will come get you in a moment. But in the meantime, Akiba Red, you and I have unfinished business.” Kabukichō leaned forward until his face was practically touching his helmet. When he tried to turn his head, Kabukichō quickly stopped him by grabbing the top of his helmet and yanking it back so hard that for a brief moment, he felt like he might pass out again. “So, are you going to be a good boy and stay still, or do I have to punish you?”

“What? No, don’t touch me!”

Kabukichō’s fingers scratched the chest piece of his armor as he dragged them across its surface, and when he got to the clothing part of the suit, cut through it with so much ease that Akiba Red held his breath as he realized that Kabukichō was moving towards his crotch. 

Instead, Kabukichō stopped right under his bellybutton and dropped to his knees, using the weight of his body and one of his arms to force him to keep his legs open as he started running a thumb over the outline of his cock. Despite himself, Akiba Red could feel his cock getting hard and suddenly he was even more grateful for his helmet, because at least Kabukichō wasn't getting the satisfaction of seeing how flushed his face was, or the way he was bitting his lip to avoid making any sound.

“Are you sure? Because I can feel your body begging me to keep going.”

Akiba Red tried to hit Kabukichō with his knee, but all he managed was for Kabukichō to stop what he was doing to rip open the remaining bit of costume left, exposing his half-erect cock. 

When Kabukichō wrapped his hand around it, he froze. He was out of ideas — though he had a certain amount of knowledge about BL due to being an otaku, he was a super sentai expert, not a fudanshi, and he hadn’t paid enough attention to any of Akiba Yellow’s ramblings to know how he was supposed to handle a situation such as this. His struggling only seemed to encourage Kabukichō, but at the same time, it also didn’t feel right to just sit back and let the monster molest him.

Argh!

Kabukichō kept a slow, steady rhythm as he moved his hand up and down the shaft. Akiba Red wasn’t sure whether that was better or worse than the punishing pace and rough treatment he had been expecting, but even in a sitting position, it made his legs feel like jelly as he started leaking precum.

“You—” He tried to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat, trapped between the moans he was desperately trying to hold back. “Stop, _ah_ , stop.”

“How filthy. Even your moaning is lewd.”

Kabukichō let out another low, chilling, laugh, and Akiba Red tried to focus on something else, anything that would keep his mind away from how good the hand on his cock felt, but it was pointless. It had been a while since someone else had touched him like that, and as much as he hated to admit it, Kabukichō absolutely knew what he was doing.

Akiba Red felt his stomach turn with embarrassment as he came, and he felt even worse as Kabukichō wiped his hand clean on the leg of his suit.

“Not bad. How about we see if I can get some nicer noises out of you with my cock?”

***

Akagi slammed the doujin shut and returned it to the box from where he had taken it out. He had just read a lifetime’s worth of gay porn and frankly, just remembering the way Kabukichō had touched him during their first fight made his skin crawl.

He had already known that they would be selling something along those lines when he agreed to help Yumeria man her Comiket table, but he hadn’t bothered to ask about the details, and Yumeria had already had everything packed and ready to go when he picked her up. He had no reason to believe that she’d be writing about the Akibarangers, let alone about _him_.

“Oh, Akagi, you’re already taking out the books?” Yumeria bowed as she ran behind the table to join him, having already finished changing into her usual cat cosplay. “Thank you very much.”

“Yumeria, what the hell is this? I wouldn’t have come if I had known this is what you've been working on!” 

“Come on Akagi, think of it this way… what kind of sentai team _doesn’t_ have doujin about them? All those girls are here because they’re fans of the Akibarangers!”

“ _No_! They’re here because they want to see me get molested by a disgusting butterfly!”

“Akagi…? Akagi, don’t be like that, come back…!”


End file.
